Unexpected (My version)
by Vallewida Deaurneax
Summary: This is my spin off of BisexualDragon's Unexpected. I loved the story enough to PM her about it, to which she encouraged me to write my own version. And I did. I did not steal this, I had permission to try it. Any comments saying otherwise are reported. Still: Human BlooxMac. Same Basic idea, with my own words and eventual turnout
1. Chapter 1

**My twist on Unexpected by BisexualDragons. This story is credited to her, not myself. But she encouraged me my own twist on the story. So I'll try it out. If it goes well, great. If not, at least I tried, eh? Remember BisexualDragons is the author I credit. This is literally a fanfic of a fanfic.. Anyway, on to this fanfic of a fanfic.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Normal . A word representing simplicity, with the possibility of being a bit dull, boring, or bland. Mac felt at times he fit the description. A picture of himself could be the picture definition. A and B average, average 5' 8" height, Brown hair, Brown eyes, slight tan to his skin.

A mean older brother and a single working mother. Never any antics, no girlfriend... in fact, the only interesting thing about Mac was something he'd made up himself, but wasn't him.

He sighed, noting the boring morning... only looking forward to when the clock struck 2:45, and the only interesting part of his life could begin again. All the waiting was testing his paitence, and it only grew increasingly harder as the day goes by.

His mother says it has to do with being 15 and a freshman. She assures him often that life will fly away before he knows it. "God I hope not." He told her. He sat, taking notes and doodling.

He understood knowing history so its not repeated, but who honestly cares about all of this garbage about Chivalry? Or anything he learned? History? Bleh. Biology? Snoresville. Spanish? Donde esta la fiesta? Who cares?

At least he can remind himself that at this time of day his best blue blob friend was suffering... not as much as him, but he would believe it would be.

OoooooooooOOooooooooooO

"Senior Azul, time to wake up from your siesta." "Its not afternoon yet..." Bloo groaned at his Spanish roommate. "Cocococo co co co." Cried the green haired bird. It roughly translated to "Regardless, wake up anyway."

Bloo sat up... a small headache, possibly from sleeping wrong. "Wanna hatch me some aspirin?" He muttered. Coco scoffed, as if she was offended to be asked to hatch on command. Yep, Bloo had not chaged much. More mature in a small sense, but still utterly selfish(Almost always anyway), arrogant, and concerned with having fun. The blob hadn't even grown taller.

Which annoyed him to know end when he saw Mac these days. The boy got to grow while he stayed the same. He decided being angry about it was useless, because Mac would always remind him he wasn't all that tall compared to his peers. Completly average. Except to Bloo... Mac was the only one he still cared about deeply. Sure he cared about Eduardo, Coco, Wilt, and all of his other friends... but Mac was special... in a way he probably didn't understand.

He supposed it came with being his creator. Speaking of his creator, it was close to 2:30. Bloo was showered and cleaned... like always, and standing perfectly still. The only time of the day he found himself perfectly catatonic. Waiting. Paitently. As he normally did.

OooooooooOOooooooooO

"Bloo?" Mac called, walking in the door, he was 2 minutes late today... a car wreck detered him momentarily. But as expected... "You're late." Bloo said, arms crossed glaring at his brown haired creator. "Car wreck. Not my fault." Mac easily responded. "How am I supposed to believe that?" Mac pulled out his phone and showed him a traffic update app. His mother made him download it for those long trips they took together. He huffed, "Only you would have that app."

Which was Bloo's way of saying "Shut up." "So Bloo, you told me ypu found something interesting in... the garbage." Bloo's frown instantly went away, "Oh yeah! This thing is way weird Mac, you've got to see it! Come on!" He said, a newfound energy propelling him upstairs.

"When will he learn I don't climb stairs that quickly."

OoooooooOOoooooooO

"See what I mean slowpoke?" Bloo said when Mac finally got to his room. It was certainly interesting. A ray gun sort of thing. Silver, clunky, but none the less cool. Probably built by some Larper or something... he wasn't sure. But it was shaped like a ray gun... not noting the 'barrel' which instead held a syringe with some oddly colored liquid... amber colored... like beer. He hoped it wasn't beer. "Interesting..." he noted.

"Right? This thing is some real quality metal. But I can't tell what it is. I think it was built by Elves." Mac chuckled softly... he had learned that instead of contradicting his friends obviously absurd ideas, to go with them... it made his life easier.

"But Bloo, Elves are graceful and quick creatures... why would they build a clunky piece of machinary like that?" Bloo... uhh, snapped "You're right Mac! See this is why we're best friends. You get it. But that only leaves one question... who did build it?" Mac looked at it "I don't know... looks like this silver button is the trigger." Curiously he pressed it.

The machine sputtered, the syringe moved slightly and turned to face Bloo, but then it died. "Interesting... but its dead." Mac said. Bloo smiled, Mac said. Bloo smiled, "Well, then I say we get to work." He said pulling out a screwdriver.

OoooooooOOoooooooO

It took all the time three days could offer them, all the sugar-free gum (not to risk that incident again) they could chew, and seven rolls of tape, but the machine was as fixed as it would ever be, at least Mac figured. "Finished... I think." Bloo said, wiping sweat from his brow. "Or it may be even more broken than before..." Mac added in. Bloo swatted his arm "Don't jynx it!"

Mac starred at the gun, "Wanna give it a shot?" Bloo smiled "You bet." And with only a slight hesitation, Mac's finger grazed the button.

The machine beeped, the syringe popping out and swiveling with no hesitation. "Ohh..." Bloo said as the syringe pointed at him. "Its... not doing anything." He finished. "Hmm... we fixed anything broken in it... I mean it wasn't a great fix but its acting differently-" Mac was silenced as the needle suddenly shot at Bloo, piercing his arm.

"Oww! Mac what the hell!? That hurt!" Mac was Flabbergasted. "I didn't I swear Bloo!" "How could you... hey... when did you're hair color change?" He muttered lazily all of a sudden. "Uhh... Bloo?" "Hey Mac... I'm... I'm not feeling real good... call a nurse?" And Bloo collapsed on the floor. "Oh God Bloo!" Mac said rushing to his side. He was unconscious.

"Bloo! Wake up! Come on buddy, get up!" Panicking, he ran into the hall. "Help! Someone! We've got an emergency!" Mac didn't linger, running back to his friends side. He pressed his ear to where Bloo's heart was. A beating still remained... so Mac deducted he wasn't poisoned by the machine.

Which he was thankful for... but amidst the beating... he heard a distint... squishing sound. Like... "Are his organs... enlarging?" Now panic set in again. What if his organs were to grow to such immense proportions they suddenly burst?

Mac began to bite his knuckles, a bad habit he'd formed over the years. "Mac, what happened?" Frankie said, peering over his shoulder. He turned to her, tears in his eyes. "I... I don't know! We were messing with that thing Bloo found in the garbage... we fixed it and it suddenly lashed out at Bloo! Then he dropped." Frankie lifted the quivering Blue Blob.

"Ill keep an eye on him. Lets get him to my room." Mac nodded. "Thanks Frankie." "Things I do for love." She muttered. Mac opened her door, allowing the red head to place Bloo on the bed. "Be gentle with him!" Mac said, worrying over everything.

"Mac I've done this most of my life." She said, reminding him she knew what to do. "I'll let Harriman know I need to stay here tonight. You should go home." Mac gave her a look similar to something had she said 'Leap off a cliff.' "I don't want to leave him... not now." Frankie pat his shoulders, "Mac, it was an accident. I'm sure a smart kid like you was not intending this to happen... but right now, nothing can be done about it."

Mac sighed, because he knew she was right. "Call me... the second anything happens... alright?" He said, making sure she knew how serious he was. She nodded and Mac walked over to the bed again. "Don't you die, alright? I'll be back. Same time tomorrow." And with that he went home. But sleep certainly didn't come to him.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the second chapter to it. I'm on this right now. I'm three chapters into it now... but transferring it from my phone to here has not been fun because I have to get it to my email and format properly. Ugh...**

**Remember, this is a fanfic of a fanfic. NOT MINE!**

**Now enjoy**

* * *

Unexpected Chapter 2.

Abnormal.

OoooooooOOoooooooO It was dark. Bloo knew he was either dreaming or half-awake. "Ugh... my head..." he muttered. "Hey, grandma, I think he's waking up."

It was Frankie... Madam Foster too... "What happened?" He muttered. He did remember Mac activating the weird machine... remembered it attacking him. Remembered passing out and Mac running for help... but not much after that.

His whole body was sore... even more so because it felt internal, and it seemed like every nerve in his body was hyper sensitive. "Ugh..." he moaned as bright light met his eyes. "Bloo? You awake?" Frankie asked.

"I think so... what happened?" He said. "We're trying to figure that out ourselves..." The Red head muttered. "What do you mean?" He asked. "Bloo... don't you feel different?"

To his confused look, Frankie, reluctantly handed him a mirror. Which he grabbed with pale hands. Surprised he looked in the mirror. He yelped loudly as a very different reflection starred back at him.

Pale skin, pale blue eyes, and cerulean locks, soft and spiky in appearance. Madame Foster 'tsk'd 3 times. "Bloo, Frankie tells me you found a device that did this to you... was this the source?" She said, holding up the gun, a more serious tone than he'd ever heard her speak in.

"I found it in the garbage... don't get mad at me for this! I wasn't expecting this!" He cried, swinging his legs, thankfully clothed in Black sweatpants, over the bed and standing on groggy weak knees. "I'm sure you didn't... I've never seen something like this before..." Frankie looked to her grandmother, "What are you thinking Grandma?" Madame Foster pondered for a moment, "I'm thinking I need to go see an old friend... tell Mr. Harriman he is in charge while I'm away... and also, let Mac know about this as soon as possible. He'll want to be updated on Bloo's condition."

Frankie nodded at her, though reluctant at the thought of Mr. Harriman in charge. "I'll let Mac know as soon as he gets here... you should probably get showered smelly." She said smiling at the blob-turned-boy. "Ah shaddup." He muttered. But he complied and walked into Frankies private bathroom, despite her protest to the contrary.

He looked at his new reflection...honestly? He looked fantastic. He could defiantly get used to the body. He had a lean and lithe tone to his body, which coupled well with the pale tone to his skin. His eyes were a pretty sapphire blue, but his hair a brighter shade, if a bit unruly... but the baggy sweats looked good. Plus they were comfy. He smiled and stepped out of them. "What the..." he said, noting his lower half. He starred at his legs, also lithe but... "What is that?" He said, poking at his... something... between his legs. Shaped like a worm... just a bit longer and thicker.

It was also pretty sensitive he noticed. It tingled at his touch. But he decided against prodding it further and decided to get in the shower, carefully avoiding the worm-thingy. He noticed that his hair turned the water blue... lighter than his hair... was it dye or something?

He wasn't sure... he only hoped not. But he was clean. And he stepped out, steam washing over his body. He walked to the counter to where a pair of new white sweat pants and a blue t-shirt, v neck, form fitting. He smiled and slipped the pants on.

OoooooooOOoooooooO

"You have got to be joking." Mac said, satisfied with the fact his Best Friend was living and breathing... but shocked that his Best Friend was a living breathing human. He honestly didn't believe her. He couldn't without proof. "I've got to see this..." he said, starting up the stairs.

Which didn't last long because he ran into a figure. Another human figure... suddenly latching to his neck, "Mac!" He cried. The body was different, blue hair... but the voice gave him away easily.

"Bl..Bloo?" He muttered, hands latching around his back instinctively. He looked at Frankie with a stare that said "I believe you now." She started up the stairs.

"I'll give you guys some time to assess the situation." And she ascended the stairs. "Mac pulled from the hug, "So I guess we need to talk a bit about this?" Mac said gesturing to the couch in the vestibule.

"We do! Look at me! And I look like this thanks to you!" He chipped in at the end. "How... in the actual hell is this my fault? You found the gun. You suggested we fix it. You wanted to try it out." Bloo shrugged, "You went with it. You know how my ideas are." He had to admit, after 13 years of following Bloo's ideas... he had a point... it was on his head, but it was valid.

Honestly... he wasn't sure why he was complaining. Bloo, despite being a boy his age, looked fantastic. Cute... Well, it was true. Bloo, though arrogant and selfish and utterly stupid at times, was very adorable in appearance. He would... have to sort that thought later but now, he simply sighed.

"You're right... but hey, I say we try this look out for you. Its definitely interesting... plus now we could go do things in public and I don't look like a weirdo walking with an imaginary friend." "Hey!" Bloo protested. "Bloo... come on dude." Mac insisted. Bloo, crossed his arms and huffed,

"Fine." "Lets... just not let this affect what we've got, okay?" Mac said, putting a hand on his friends shoulder. Bloo felt a bit of heat at the contact. But nodded and responded with "Okay." And that was how it was. In fact, it went well for a good three weeks.

They acted like normal teenage boys. Pranks, games, joking. Nothing different really... well, unless you were talking to Bloo... he didn't feel the same as he always had.

Nausea, Dizzy spells, Warm cheeks... all when Mac had been there. Through it all, he thought he was sick. But no, when Mac would go home he felt alieved of his sickness. He was unaware what it meant... all he knew was that it was messing up his game. Like spilling ice cream on Mac's shirt.

"Ohh, Bloo! This is my favorite shirt!" He cried, slightly upset and removing his outer shirt. "It was an accident..." "What, like last time and the time before? You're doing it on purpose now!" he said, Bloo trying to help him wipe it off, to have Mac shove him, more violently than intended, away. Bloo's face looked hurt.

Mac sighed, "Are you okay, dude?" "I... don't know... I'm feeling off today." He said, not looking at his best friend. Mac sighed, slightly annoyed, "Yeah I noticed... look I'm gonna go home. I've got a lot of homework to do... I'll be by tomorrow." "Same time?" He asked. Like he did the first few days he lived there. "Always."


	3. Chapter 3

**This is my third chapter spin off of Bisexual Dragons Unexpected. I've decided that the first 3 Chapters shall be basically what she had come up with originally but my own twists in it. Remember, this is hers. Not mine. Anyway, this is the third chapter. Unexpected. **

OoooooooOOoooooooO

Paranormal. Three days. It had been that long since he had seen Mac last. He had called in to explain/lie that he was deathly sick and asked if he could stay away from Fosters while he recovered. He didn't want to give a bug to the house. Mr. Harriman, though often a stickler for rules and deals (especially Mac's 'visit everyday' deal he had fought so hard for) was very agreeable to this.

Bloo couldn't say otherwise... though he couldn't be 'adopted' in this state. He was cloud watching, comparing everything he saw to Mac... which he had been doing for days, and not just the clouds... everything. It was Ice cream! Why had it upset him so bad? Bloo certainly had done worse in the past and Mac still returned.

But Bloo also never had the upset stomach, warm cheeks and such around his creator before. He'd asked Frankie about it... She was human enough. "Well, Bloo, that sounds like a crush. Got a girl you like, huh?" Bloo blushed, "You could say that..."

In all honesty, Bloo never cared about girls. He talked to Goo, Frankie and Coco. Coco was motherly (a schizophrenic mother at best but still a mother) Goo because she was one of Mac's two friends. And Frankie because... well he lived with her. But he hadn't considered the idea he could like another boy... much less his own creator.

"Ugh... God Damn you Mac! With your stupid emotional crap! And brown hair, and matching eyes that shine when you smile... and your fair skin..." he looked at his watch. 2:46. And Mac wasn't coming by again. He would surely be home by now.

"Ah... crap, I've still got dishes..." he thought... "Ah, Wilt will do it." he said, and started sprinting again.

OoooooooOOoooooooO

"Question number three... when did Alexander Graham Bell invent-" Mac said, taking to silent reading halfway through. It was day 4 away from Fosters. He still didn't feel ready to go back, even though he would need to soon enough. Mr. Harriman wouldn't believe his feigned sickness forever. "August 6th, 1876."

He was interrupted from his antics by a pounding on his door. "Terrence isn't home!" He said, thinking his friends were here to do some stupid shit with his older brother. But the pounding continued. He sighed and got up.

"I told you dumb asses Terrence-" he opened the door. "I'm not here for Terrence, Mac." The blue haired boy said. "Bloo? Why are you here?" "Why am I here? Are you honestly going to ask that? You've been gone for four days! How long am I supposed to wait?"

"I had a lot to think about." Bloo scowled, shoving him back and forcing himself in. "Not cool Bloo!" Bloo crossed his arms, "I don't care. We need to talk. Right Now." Mac... should've foreseen this. Bloo was crazy. He shouldn't have put him coming over and forcing his way inside beneath him.

"Fine. Lets talk then." Bloo raised a hand as if he was going to make a point, but stopped, "I... hadn't thought that far ahead." Mac sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, "Why did you come here Bloo... to stand in my apartment and say nothing? Because I have homework."

Mac said, gesturing at the door. Bloo lunged forward, latching his friends shoulders, "No! I... have something to say... but..." Mac shocked expression softened, "But what, Bloo?"

"I'm afraid of what you'll say..." Mac sighed... "Bloo, you felt it was important enough to rush over here to tell me. Just get it out." Mac said. Bloo sighed, ready to take the plunge.

He kissed his creator. Square on the lips. And Mac was surprised.

Because his Imaginary friend turned human was kissing him and

Because he hadn't figured out Bloo's odd behavior sooner. The clumsy demeanor, the red cheeks... But he was too shocked to kiss back. And Bloo noticed. "I... knew this was a bad idea..." he said tears beginning their descent down his face.

He pulled away to leave. Until Mac grabbed the back of his head.

"Get back here." And he forced another kiss. Greedily returning to the situation, Bloo wrapped his arms around his creators neck. Mac's left hand remaibed entangled in Bloo's soft locks, while his right took its place around the blob-turned-boy's slender waist. And the best, and worst, part about it was that he liked it.

He made a split second decision to kiss him... and it was going to affect him a while. Keep him thinking about who he was and, more importantly, what he and Bloo were or were going to become. He pulled away, Bloo's face red and his lips swollen slightly from the rough kiss. Mac sighed, letting him go.

"I need to think on this a bit." Bloo nodded, "Me too." And they kissed again. And again. "Look... tell Harriman I'm still pretty sick and will be back in a few days... give me some time... okay?" They kissed again. "I need to think on this a bit... I've never..." Mac nodded, allowing for one more kiss to play between them. Finally he pulled away, "I'll let fuzzy ass know... okay?" Mac nodded, "Bye Bloo."

OoooooooOOoooooooO

That was three days ago. Bloo had noted how he felt changing. The kiss... well, it went better than expected. Given the circumstance, it could still be worse. "Hey Bloo, where ya off to?" Bulbie said, passing by the human boy in the hall, "Harriman. Said I needed to see him and 'Ms. Francis' in his office." He wasn't sure why. Mr. Harriman generally stayed quiet these days... well, like Madam foster, he was pretty old too. He came into the office, "What's up, fuzzy butt?" He asked, pulling up a chair and sitting as informally as possible. Harriman sighed at Bloo's lack of regard for his rules. He should be used to it by now.

"Master Blooregard... we need to discuss an important matter." "If this is about cookies, they were like that when I got there." Frankie sighed, "Not that. Bloo, you are technically a 15 year old boy now. Which puts us in an interesting position. We aren't kicking you out but it will look weird if we have a boy living here and... not doing anything." "What are you saying?" "I'm saying you're getting enrolled in school. As my kid brother."

OoooooooOOoooooooO

Mac had a harder time thinking about all of it then Bloo did. Bloo was a creature of simplicity. There was no 'gray area' for him. But Mac was a creature of logic, and he only saw in shades of grey. He first decided how to figure out how he felt. Did he like Bloo in a way that was more than a friend? Way he gay or bisexual? Was this almost dating himself... Bloo came from his thoughts... but he was an actual human now... with human parts and features. He came up with this answer:

"Fuck this is confusing..." all he honestly knew was that he loved it when he and Bloo kissed. His world felt right... better... complete. But if that was how he felt... why didn't he feel this way sooner?

"Bloo had never kissed me before." He reminded himself. He sighed, doodling pros and cons of being with Bloo as a romantic partner. It was you're usual 'ruining friendship' 'gay labeling.' And other basics... but the pros

'We know everything about each other.' 'We've been through a lot and we're still okay.' Mac sighed, running a hand through his hair... well, today was his first day back to Fosters. "Time to decide where this goes..."

OoooooooOOoooooooO

Mac should be by today... finallly. Gee did he have a handful to tell him. He starred at his new cell phone (to dim down the horrible part of being in school) 3:00. He should be there any minute. He had dressed a bit more... formally today. Hip hugging jeans to show off his features. A black form fitting shirt, top three buttons undone, showing a medley of pale flesh. He was going to impress Mac today.

"Bloo, you here?" Mac said opening the door. Bloo smiled, "Showtime." He turned and gave Mac his best smile. "Hey Mac." He said, voice as sultry as he could manage, and added a small sway to his hips, throwing his fingers into his hair for the added effect. And it worked. Mac was blushing. Bloo... was trying to be sexy for him.

No trying was insignificant. Succeeding was appropriate. "Bloo?" "In the flesh." This was definatly a pro. No doubt. "Got some food in the kitchen... hungry?" Bloo asked. He had cooked? Bloo, the selfish, arrogant Blob of a boy, had made food for them? Mac smiled, "Yeah... definitely." He said.

It wasn't much of a 'lunch' but more of snacks for them to enjoy. But considering that Bloo put the time into it, it was all that mattered. "We do have a lot to figure out." Mac said, sitting on one of the two stools. "Yeah... we do." Bloo said. Mac grabbed one of the cookies (sugar free for Mac) and nibbled on it slightly. "When... did you figure you liked me like that, Bloo?" Mac asked. But he honestly had no answer for the boy. "I'm not sure... I just... after the transformation... I started feeling weird around you. Frankie said feeling like that around anyone was a crush."

"She doesn't know... does she." "I was general. Not specific." Mac was surprised he knew that. Bloo smiled at Mac's look, "Yeah Genius, I know stuff too!" Mac smiled back, "You sure as hell don't show it a lot, Smart ass."

Bloo would usually have been mad, but he honestly just chuckled with him. And then their lips were together again. "And that," Mac said as he pulled away, "I like that a lot." Bloo sighed contentedly, "Me too." Then they sat in non-awkward silence, starring at each other. Bloo broke the silence first, "So... does this mean...?"

Mac kissed him again. Rougher, much more passionate than the others. Enough to pull them off of the stools they sat on. Bloo's hands latched to Mac's neck as they kissed on the floor. Mac felt his fingers tug slightly on Bloo's cerulean locks, eliciting a moan from his now-boyfriend. Mac broke away to place his lips on the pale exposed neck. Bloo gasped at the sensation, "Mac..." he sighed out, hands rubbing his back.

Mac was on his neck, one hand slinking into the shirt itself to play with a now erect nipple... then his other hand rubbed the outer fabric of Bloo's jeans. The tingle in the worm was a lot stronger now. "Mac... what is that worm doing?" Mac pulled away from the necklace (of hickies) he was giving Bloo.

"You... don't know?" Bloo flushed, "No... I've used it in the bathroom... it does more?" Mac smiled, "Well... does it feel good when I touch it?" Though the question was embarrassing to him, Bloo nodded.

"Then let me show you what else you can do with it." Mac said, unzipping the jeans and sticking his hands on his growing erection. Bloo gasped at the cool sensation when it was pulled out. "M-mac-!" But the brunette forced him on the floor, "Shh... it doesn't hurt, does it?" Bloo shook his head.

"Then... shh..." he said, and put the head in his mouth. Bloo gasped, staying silent as possible, given the circumstances. It wasn't easy... Macs head bobbing on him like that, one hand twerking his nipple, the other massaging the area below where his mouth was. "Mac... stop... it feels like something is coming out!" Mac hummed a bit around it in a chuckle... and Bloo was finished.

His hips shifted and he came. Mac swallowed the first shot... but it was his first Orgasm. And it was fairly powerful. Bloo gasped as he rode his orgasm out. "Mac... got my shirt all dirty..." Mac leaned in and kissed him. "Did you like it?" Bloo nodded as Mac grabbed some nearby paper towels. "Tell me everything you know about it."

OoooooooOOoooooooO

Mac didn't know much outside of Sex Ed class. Which still wasn't a lot, to be honest. He'd recommended that he and Bloo do some research. Look into what being in a relationship like theirs intended.

Mac had also recommended they both watch gay porn to get a feel for what happened when two males engaged. Bloo... after being mislead by cups, screwdrivers and sandboxes, finally found some regular gay porn.

On Frankies computer... when she was out. He wouldn't risk an incident with Harriman's computer. After getting past the initial digust (it didn't look pleasurable) he found himself starting to get turned on... and he imagined it was Mac doing it to him. After a few loads, a fourth a box of tissues, 3 days and a deleted browser later, Bloo was getting a few 'pointers' from Mac on school. (Blah blah, study, try hard, no skipping or anything like that.)

"Did you... ya know, watch stuff? Gay stuff?" Mac asked awkwardly. Bloo blushed, "Yeah... a little bit." He said.

"Me too." They didn't look at each other. "Did you like it?" Mac asked. "Only after I pictured it was you and I..." Mac smiled, "Really?" Bloo smiled, "Yeah... really."

Mac smiled, and kissed his boyfriends cheek, "How cute." Bloo scoffed, "I am not cute!" "Yeah, to blind people." Bloo sat, and put a cute little pout on his red face. Mac teased him with an "Aww, look at how cute you are when you pout." Bloo turned his head away. Mac laughed, finished with his teasing. "I'm mad at you Mac." Bloo said, in an almost serious way.

Mac smiled, leaning forward and whispering "Are you?" Bloo felt his neck heat. Mac nibbled on his blue haired boyfriend's earlobe. Bloo gasped, caught off guard. Mac smiled and continued his activities. "Look at me..." he said in a sing song voice.

Flustered, Bloo turned to his boyfriend. Mac found his arms around Bloo's waist and pulled him on top of him. "Come here often?" He asks... rather weirdly. "Yeah... its my room." Mac sighed at their failed banter and just kissed his blue haired boyfriend. Just very simple, pulling away occasionally to smile a bit.

"I was thinking..." Mac said a bit, rubbing at Bloo's back a bit. "Mmmhmm?" "How are we going to keep this a secret at school, Bloo?"


End file.
